Mycotoxins and phycotoxins are contaminants of food many of which are known or suspected to cause human and animal diseases worldwide. Because their occurrence is often beyond the control of our regulatory agencies, research designed to better understand the factors that influence disease and control toxin production are essential for ensuring accurate risk assessment and developing timely risk management strategies. The 2005 Gordon Research Conference on Mycotoxins and Phycotoxins will be held from 19 to 24 June at Colby College, Waterville, ME. The objective of this year's conference will be to bring together leaders, presenting cutting-edge research, promoting scientific exchange, generating new ideas and fostering new collaborations. We expect maximum participation of 130 scientists. Because of the support and interest of NIEHS in this conference in the past, we have taken particular care to assure that the program agenda, invited participants and the expected impact of this meeting on the field reflect major NIEHS research interests, commitments, and contributions to mycotoxin and phycotoxin research. The program will appear in the February issue of Science, issues of Mycotoxicology Newsletter, GRC mailings and web page, and mailing to our list of interested individuals. Many of the sessions encompass topics that have grown out of NIEHS initiated research projects or program interests including toxicogenomics, molecular mechanisms of toxicity and animal model studies. Other session topics include - Risk Assessment; New Toxins and Synthetic Chemistry; Toxin Induction and Biosynthesis; Advancements in Detection Methods; Mitigation and Control; Animal Models and Assessing Chronic Exposures. There will also be several poster sessions, and "Hot Topic" and student/postdoctoral presentations.